Explosion
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 01 |episodeNumber= 03 |airDate= 25th December 2017 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Goblin Creek |nextEpisode= Havisham }} is the third episode of season one of Paradox. It aired on December 25th, 2017 on Purry Productions. It was written and directed by Purry Sunray. Story ---- The travellers make their way through a thick forest, Mira leading the way as she picks up the pace with every step. Jayme yells for her to slow down but she doesn’t seem to be listening to him. Miguel asks Maria if she’s okay, she replies she is but she’s a little tired. Miguel tells her, rather jokingly, that he doesn’t think they’re going to be stopping anytime soon. Mira pushes her way through until she exits the forest, panting as she leans against her knees to catch her breath. The group exit the forest and see a large kingdom just ahead of them. Mira says that it’s the Goblin Kingdom and they have to ignore it and get away from it. They suddenly hear more stamping of horses, Mira tells them they have to go. Purry sighs loudly, getting ready to run again as the group take off once again. They run through the flat grassland before they see the goblins coming at them from multiple directions. Austin and Noah lag behind, Maria yelling at them to hurry. ---- Austin, several years ago, sits in his house reading the daily newspaper. A woman is behind him, cooking in the kitchen. A knock is suddenly heard at the door. Austin lowers the newspaper while the woman stops cutting vegtables, their faces both in pure fear as they appear frozen, the person at the door knocking again. The woman asks if she should get it but Austin insists he does. He walks to the door, opening it and standing in front of him are three armed forces troops. Austin feels his heart beating rapidly. The man tells Austin that he’s sorry to inform him, but his brother Dean has been killed in battle. The woman in the kitchen starts crying as Austin and the man talk for a minute before they leave. Austin approaches the woman, hugging her closely. She asks them what they do now and Austin replies he doesn’t know, referring to her as ‘Jadis’. Austin tells Jadis that they’ll think of something. ---- Two goblins, riding on different horses, throw a net around Noah, causing Purry to stop and scream for Mira to help. Noah is entangled in the rope but manages to push his way out as the goblins leave to deal with the bigger group. Purry pulls out her sword and swings it at the horse, beheading one of it’s heads. A goblin grabs her hair, pulling her backwards. Mira pulsl out her bow and from a distance tries to help her. Noah runs to help Austin, pulling him out of the net as they recompose themselves. Sara uses a dagger she took from another goblin to stab into the heart of a horse as it runs past her, causing her to come off of her feet but the horse to stumble to the ground, dead. The goblin jumps off, pulling a round object from his pocket. Mira screams at them to get back as she fires her arrow at the goblin, just as it pulls a pin from the round thing, a gernade. Everyone begins backing away, running from the goblin as it drops dead from the arrow and the gernade rolls to the floor. The gernade lets off smoke, thick, white smoke as they’re suddenly surrounded by it, becoming confused as they try and get out of it, choking. Purry feels herself being pushed backwards by the smoke, tumbling down a hill and coming out of the smoke, landing in a pile of mud and horse poop. ---- Steven yells into a phone before slamming it down, ending the heated call. A woman comes through, asking if he’s okay. Steven replies he’s fine and he kisses her. His wife smiles, saying that he should get some rest as he has his first day at work tomorrow. Steven groans, saying he guesses he will. She giggles, Steven is suddenly reminded of something and he takes her into the bedroom. Steven pulls out a box, handing it to her. She looks, wide eyed at it as she opens it, a large, black egg inside and around it a necklace with only the finest diamond on one side and the other side having the woman’s name, “Thallia”. Thallia suddenly becomes excited, throwing herself into his arms and kissing him. She tells Steven that it’s perfect. Steven asks if they’re excited to become parents to a tiny little dragon together and Thallia replies “obviously!”. ----- The smoke finally clears, releasing the group from it’s mind games it seemed to be playing on them. Everyone realises they’ve been in the smoke for an hour and they don’t remember anything from inside except more goblins had come and fought them. They regroup. Steven counts everyone in the group before realising someone isn’t with them. Steven looks around, worridly before asking everyone. “Where’s Purry?” Before anyone can answer, more Goblins run towards them. ---- Poll Where is Purry? idk im not a psychic dead she ran away to be with the love of her life she probably got kidnapped or smthin Cast *Purry *Noah *Miguel *Maria *Jayme *Chey *Austin *Arianna *Steven *Andrew *Sara *Scarlette *Mira Trivia * * * Firsts * * * Lasts * * *